Benutzer:T-Dog18
Hallo, es freut mich, dass du dir meine Seite durchliest. Ich bin der T-Dog18 (Kurzform T-Dog) und bin jetzt seit 3 Jahren im Wiki aktiv (Bis auf das letzte Jahr, da ich wegen Diplomarbeit und Matura keine Zeit hatte). Ich bin derzeit 20 Jahre alt und komme aus Niederösterreich (und ja, ich komme nicht aus Deutschland). Nachdem ich im Sommer meine Reife- und Diplomprüfung einer HTL absolviert habe, werde ich im Herbst mit dem Informatik Studium Software Engineering beginnen (Ja, schon im Herbst, da ich vom Präsenzdienst befreit wurde). Wie bin ich zu GTA gekommen? Bei mit ha das GTA-spielen in der 1. HTL (wie kann es auch anders sein, wenn jeder einen Laptop für die Schule braucht) begonnen. Mein erstes GTA war damals eine Raubkopie von San Andreas, wobei ein paar Autos modifiziert waren. Im Gegensatz zu vielen meiner Mitschüler habe ich nicht so viel einfach herumgeschossen (das war irgendwie fad), sondern die Story durchgespielt (zuerst mit Cheats, dann ohne). Später habe ich von GTA III erfahren, von dem ich auch eine Raubkopie in der Schule erhalten habe. GTA III ist bis dato mein Lieblings-GTA. Nachdem ich auch dieses abgeschlossen habe habe ich mir die Triologie gekauft (um GTA Vice City zu bekommen, der Libro bei mir hatte nur die Triologie lagernd). Später habe ich dann einmal aus Spaß GTA 2 ausprobiert und es hat mir besser gefallen als erwartet. Beim durchspielen habe ich aber auch zu GTA 2 im Wiki etwas nachschauen wollen, jedoch gabs da nix, so habe ich angefangen GTA2-Seiten zu erweitern (vor allem im Downtown District) und diese zu verbessern. (Habe z.B. eine Karte von der Downtown gezeichnet und etliche Artikel bearbeitet). Zu guterletzt habe ich auch noch GTA V für die PS4, wobei ich diesen Teil als eher schwach empfunden habe. (Ich habe ihn noch nicht einmal durchgespielt, bin aber wieder dran) Meine GTA Erfolge: * GTA 2: Das Erreichen des Industrial District * GTA 3: Erreichen der 100% innerhalb weniger Tage * GTA VC: 100% * GTA SA: 99,5% (ca.) - Habe ein Speicherhaus vergessen zu kaufen und die Datei leider schon gelöscht * GTA V: 81,21% - Es fehlen noch 22 Hauptmissionen und der Kauf von 2 Immobilien - Versuche die Social Club Checkliste zu vervollständigen Meine Lieblingsmissionen: * GTA 2: Hab nicht so wirklich "die eine", finde viele gut * GTA 3: Die Übergabe * GTA VC: Die Mission, wo man auf Gangmitglieder auf einer Villa zuerst vom Heli und dann zu fuß abschießen muss (Lance fliegt den Heli) * GTA SA: End of the Line * GTA V: Der Juwelenraub Meine Lieblingscharaktere: * GTA 2: Der Einfüher - weil er eine Sprachausgabe hat :-) * GTA 3: Donald Love, Akusa Kasen und 8-Ball (weil sie Claude helfen und sympathisch sind) & Ray'' (gleicher Grund, und der Ort, wo Claude die Aufträge bekommt)'' * GTA VC: Ken Rosenberg (Schusseligkeit) & Tommy Vercetti * GTA SA: Cesar Viapandolo (Weil er immer einen Plan hat und CJ immer unterstützt, auch mein Lieblingscharakter aus allen GTAs), Wo Zi Mu (gleicher Grund) & ''Kendl ''(weil sie immer hinter CJ steht, ihm aber auch belehrt und hilft - "die perfekte Schwester") * GTA V: Lester (der einzige Charakter im Spiel, der weder gegen die Protagonisten noch komplett gestört ist) Mein Lieblingswagen: * GTA 2: Michelli Roadster * GTA 3: Stinger * GTA VC: Comet * GTA SA: Jester * GTA V: Jester Hassmissionen: * GTA 2: keine Ahnung * GTA 3: Nächtlicher Fischzug (Treff das Flugzeug nie) * GTA VC: Schmutzige Methoden * GTA SA: Amphibious Assault (Dass man es erst mit 35% Lungenvolumen starten kann) * GTA V: Streng nach Vorschrift (zu Brutal und deshalb auch einer meiner Hauptkritikpunkte am Spiel) Hasscharaktere: * GTA 2: hab nicht wirklich einen * GTA 3: Don Salvatore (Verrät Claude), Catalina * GTA VC: Lance Vance, Sonny Forelli (Verrat) * GTA SA: Big Smoke, Tenpenny, Pulaski (Sind arsch zu CJ, nutzen ihre Macht aus) * GTA V: Zu viele, siehe unten Gesamtreview zum Spiel Hassaktivität: * GTA 2: Rampages (viele nicht schaffbar) * GTA 3: Hab nicht wirklich eine, wenn man die Krankenhausmission am Anfang macht. * GTA VC: Pizzaboten Mission (Pizza liegt bei mir immer einen mm zu weit vom Partienten entfernt) * GTA SA: Mit Freundinnen Autofahren * GTA V: Jagt (man wird so einfach getötet, wenn man eine Sekunde nicht aufpasst), Coyote Cross Country Triatlin (zu lange und bin 1x 3. geworden :-( ) Fazit zu den einzelnen GTA-Spielen GTA2: Ein Solides Spiel, welches das Open World Prinzip komplett umsetzt. Der Spieler hat nach dem Erreichen von Downtown die Freiheiten in jede Richtung die Stadt zu erforschen. Jedoch gibt es immer noch einen Fortschritt mit dem Respekt-Meter, der einem im späteren Spielverlauf weitere Missionen freischaltet. Die Stadt wirkt lebendisch und gut gestaltet. Die einzelnen Districts und auch Teile davon unterscheiden sich grundlegend. Durch den futuristische Touch erhält das Spiel noch ein weiteres in der Serie exclusives Feature, da es das einzige ist, dass von Erscheinungsdatum aus gesehen in der Zukunft liegt. Mein Fazit: 88% GTA 3: GTA 3 ist bis dato mein Lieblings-GTA. Das liegt daran, dass mich Liberty City fasziniert hat. Wenn man durch die Stadt fährt glaubt man, man ist in einer echten Großstadt. Mit einem funktionierenden Nahverkehr (U-Bahn), gute, teils verwirrende Straßenführung, und einer Stadtatmosphäre bietet das Spiel einiges. Man merkt beim Spielen leider schon, dass die Entwickler von Rockstar einige Abstriche machen mussten (wenige Leute in den Straßen,...). Was mir an GTA3 gefällt ist, dass man nichts "unnötig" macht. Man bekommt zwar für das Erreichen der 100% keinen Preis, jedoch für das erfüllen jeder Nebenaktivität (Polizei, Rettung, Taxi, Feuerwehr, Versteckte Päckchen,...) Weiters hat mich die Story gefallen. Obwohl Claude einen Rückschlag nach dem anderen erleidet geht er immer weiter und wird dabei von Freunden unterstützt. Mein Fazit: 91% Vice City: Vice City baut gut auf GTA 3 auf, jedoch habe ich in GTA VC nicht so den Großstadt flair. Von der Story her hat sich Vice City gegenüber GTA 3 deutlich weiterentwickelt, besonders bei der Interaktion mit dem Protagonisten. Die Story an sich ist etwas kürzer als in GTA 3, aber an sich sehr gut. Leider ist es schon länger her, dass ich Vice City gespielt habe, daher kann ich kein genaues Fazit geben. Es hat mir jedoch sehr gut gefallen und kann das Spiel jedem weiterempfehlen. Mein Fazit: 92% San Andreas: Kommt noch GTA V: GTA Va ist für mich das mit abstand schlechteste GTA das ich bis dato gespielt habe. Es hat mehrere Kritikpunkte, auf die ich nun eingehen werde: * Die Story hat ganze 69 Missionen (incl. Vorbereitungsmissionen für Überfälle,...) - Das sind so viel wie in GTA III * Die einzelnen Protagonisten bekommen zu wenig Eigenauftritte am Anfang, wodurch man sich als Spieler nicht wirklich in seine Lage versetzen kann. * Die Karte ist verhältnismäßig riesig, jedoch werden weite Teile der Map nicht verwendet (Mount Chilliad und die anderen Berge, von denen man nicht einmal den Namen merken kann). Die Orte sind zu unbedeutend und die Wüste zu klein. Am Land hätte man viel mehr machen können und müssen, da nur ein kleiner Teil der schon kurzen Story dort spielt und man sich kaum dort aufhält. * Die Meisten Auftragsgeber sind Leute, die man nicht ausstehen kann. Man arbeitet für sie weil man muss, und nicht, weil man mit ihnen zusammenarbeitet. Das "Eine Hand wäscht die Andere" Prinzip gibt es in diesem GTA nicht. * Es handelt auch nicht um einen Aufstieg und Weiterentwicklung der Charaktere, sondern um ein "durchwurschtelt" durch die Aufträge von Personen, die man nicht leiden kann. * GTA V spielt im gleichen Jahr wie GTA 2, jedoch hat es Rockstar nicht geschafft, eine einzige Referenz zu dem Spiel herzustellen (Über die Nachrichten,...) * Es gibt zu viele Unausstehliche oder zu komische Charaktere: ** Trever ** Michael ** David Weston ** Dave Norton ** Steven Haines ** Martin Madrazo ** Amanda de Santa ** Jimmy de Santa ** Viele Fremde und Freaks ** ... Mein Fazit: 82% Meine Bearbeitungen im Wiki Ich habe mich im Wiki besonders auf die Artikel im Bezug zu GTA 2 speziallisiert. Meinen erste Große Bearbeitung habe ich jetzt abgeschlossen: Das überarbeiten aller Bezirksseiten des Downtown District. Diese sind: * Altamount * Avalon * Flotsam * Fruitbat * Funabashi * Omnitron * Shiroto * Ukita * Universität * Zaibatsu HQ * Zarelli Dabei habe ich eine Karte erstellt, die den Downtown District besser wiedergibt und die Fundorte und Einrichtungen beschrieben. Mein 2. Großer Auftrag ist es nun, die Waffenseiten zu GTA 2 zu erstellen, verbessern und richtigstellen. Bereits erledigt habe ich folgende: * Pistole (2) * S-Uzi-Maschinenpistole * S-Uzi mit Schalldämpfer * Flammenwerfer (2) * Molotowcocktail (2) * Gewehr (2) * Auto-Maschinengewehr Meine Beiträge * Trivia * Ich kann keine Hunde und Insekten ausstehen. * Während dem Verfassen des Textes habe ich 31 Insekten getötet. Ließt sich das ganze eigentlich irgendjemand auch mal durch? Mich interessiert's nur